Seifer's Christmas
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: Seifer gets depressed during Christmas time, having no one to spend it with. But, is he wrong this time? Will a certain blond give Seifer what he wants for Christmas this year? SeiferxZell. One shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the characters in the game. I just use them for my own entertainment!

**Pairings: **SeiferxZell

**Warnings:** This is a Yaoi between Seifer and Zell Lemon!

**Summary:** Seifer gets depressed during Christmas time, having no one to spend it with. But, is he wrong this time? Will a certain blond give Seifer what he wants for Christmas this year?

**A/N:** A little Christmas one shot fic I decided to do, with the help of my co-writer, arwa98. We hope you like it! No flames, please. She thought of this title too. It was the best that came to mind. Please excuse any mistakes, we don't have a beta.

**Please enjoy!**

x

x

x

x

**Seifer's Christmas**

Being back at the Garden felt better than Seifer thought it would feel. They had finally... accepted him back. Though he would never admit it, he actually held respect for everyone now. He tried not to tease people as much and all. Squall still had a stick up his ass, but was cool. Rinoa was still a bitch. Selphie was really fun to team up with in a prank war. Irvine was... well, Seifer didn't know what he thought about the cowboy. Quistis was loosening up a bit. Xu and Nida were still Cid's goody goody's. Then there was Zell.

Yeah, that cute short blonde. Seifer had been attracted towards the blonde ever since he came back to the Garden. He just couldn't help it though, Zell was just cute to him. He wasn't exactly sure what brought this so called crush on, but Seifer knew what he was feeling, and it was more than that even. But, he had never said anything, figuring Zell would not feel that way towards him. No one knew about this actually.

So, it all started when he came back. They were all his friends, or well, what he can consider friends after everything that's happened back then. He was still himself, though, not seeming to be able to change that. He still had fun teasing Zell, watching the shorter blond get all worked up and everything. Seifer shook his head and sighed, leaning back on the couch in his dorm room. He always hated this; being alone. Sure, they pretty much forgave him, but he knew somewhere inside, he was still alone.

As Seifer dwelled around in his thoughts, he almost missed the soft knocking on his door. 'Who the hell...' He inwardly groaned, though he was actually kind of happy that someone decided to visit him this evening. Yeah, it was Christmas, he had been offered to come to the party, but he turned the offer down. He sluggishly walked to the door and opened it; what he saw made him chuckle softly. It was Zell wearing a red shirt and pants with leather black boots. He had a Santa hat and all. He even had a sack. All he was missing was the beard.

"Are you feeling okay, Chickenwuss?" ,Seifer asked, not sure why the blonde was over.

"Ahem... don't call me that. Umm... I just thought I'd bring over everyone's presents... hehe," he said nervously.

Seifer had a blank expression written onto his face, but he welcomed the shorter blonde in. "So... Why didn't you come to the party? It was pretty good. Everyone was wondering why you didn't come. Squall was even tempted to come and ask," Zell said.

"Squall?" Seifer scoffed at that.

"Yeah, Squall." Zell eyed him for a moment, then said, "so, why didn't you wanna come?"

Seifer chewed his bottom lip and sighed. He didn't want to worry Zell with his problems. He liked to keep to himself. "Well, I just didn't feel like going."

Zell observed the man in front of him. This man; the one who constantly teased him, looks... down? He looks kinda sad in Zell's opinion. Though, ever since Seifer's been back, he hadn't associated with others much, but he did talk sometimes; just not like he used to. And, Zell was worrying about him, and so were some of his other friends as well. He was being so unSeifer-ish. He glanced at him again and shook his head.

"You could still come?" he suggested with a grin.

Seifer managed a chuckle. Zell was too cute. "Nah. I think I'm just gonna stay in tonight."

"Aw, that's no fun," Zell pouted at him.

Seifer did laugh at that, which made the smaller blonde grin bigger. "Hey, I haven't heard you laugh like that in a while."

Seifer quickly sobered up then and sighed. "I guess... I haven't had mush reason to laugh," was all he said. It was true, he really hadn't a much of a reason to laugh. He always had to watch as Squall was with Irvine. Selphie had a boyfriend. And he had no one. So, there wasn't much reason for him to be happy. He was lonely. "Zell." He shook his head at the blonde.

"Hey, you're not acting very Seifer-like," Zell just had to state the obvious.

Seifer only shrugged. "Chickenwuss."

"Yeah?" Zell asked curiously. Seifer smirked weakly. Might as well get this over with. No use in hiding it.

Seifer's tall form hovered over Zell's small one and he leaned in just enough so that their lips could touch. He closed his eyes, hoping the smaller blonde wouldn't pull back, but to his surprise Zell complied to the kiss. After pulling apart, Seifer looked away. He didn't really know what to do now. Zell cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly. "I was gonna do that but ya beat me to it," he laughed cheerily.

Seifer turned to him, mouth agape. Had he heard right? Zell was going to do it? But... he didn't think Zell liked him like that. He took in a shaky breath and glanced at Zell with wide eyes. "W-what?"

"I said," he cleared his throat and smiled. "I was gonna do that."

"Why?" Seifer asked.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious, Seifer," Zell gave him a duh look.

"But, how can you like me?"

"I do. Have for a while," he said it quietly, so Seifer almost didn't hear him.

"Okay," Seifer blinked, trying to comprehend where this was going. "Well, that makes two of us then." He paused and added, "why didn't you say anything then?"

"I-I don't know," the martial artist admitted. "I just always thought you were straight. I mean, you don't exactly give off the I'm gay vibe."

Seifer smirked weakly at Zell and Zell tossed him the sack. "Open these," he commanded and almost laughed when he saw the look on his face.

"I don't deserve th-" Seifer started.

"Oh shut up and open them..." Zell rolled his eyes.

Seifer sighed and took out a yellow wrapped box. "That's from Selph." Seifer nodded and carefully opened it and laughed. "It's a stuffed strawberry."

Zell grinned. "Yeah, she gave everyone fruit plush's this year, haha," Zell giggled slightly. "She gave me an orange," he added.

Seifer tossed the odd present on to his bed. "I'm guessing this is from the cowboy?" Seifer asked when he took out a small box with horses on it.

"Yep."

Seifer rolled his eyes. "This is taking too long," he whined.

Fine," Zell rolled his eyes and devilishly smiled

Seifer caught on and put on an innocent pout. "What do we do then?" he asked.

"I have an idea," Zell smiled, pink rushing to his face at the thought.

Seifer rolled his eyes and pulled the smaller blonde towards him. "Am I a naughty boy?" he asked Zell with a smirk.

"Depends ..." Zell answered, biting his lip when Seifer leaned to nibble on his neck. Seifer's smirk grew when he saw the blonde blush.

Zell rolled his eyes and kissed Seifer, tracing said blonde's jawbone. Seifer bit onto Zell's lip and Zell opened his mouth immediately. Seifer smirked. The kiss deepened after a while and Zell was tugging on Seifer's shirt. Seifer let him slip it off. Zell smirked at the sight of Seifer's chest.

"Like it?", Seifer asked innocently with a smile.

"Yeah", Zell breathed.

"Oh come on , I can't let you have all the fun", Seifer mumbled, adjusting Zell into his lap. "Take that stupid hat off and stop impersonating some fat rapist," Seifer told him. Zell laughed at Seifer's take on Santa. He threw the red hat off and gasped as Seifer's cold hand trailed up his chest. He pulled off the shirt and leaned into Seifer, kissing him.

Zell broke the kiss and his eyes fell onto the mocking pants Seifer wore. He grinned and tried to unfasten the belt. Two tan hands helped him and threw Seifer pants to the floor, leaving said blonde in only boxers. Zell slipped out of his boots and pants, also leaving him in boxers. "Hmmm ... I like you like this..." Seifer moaned as Zell nibbled on his neck. Seifer's hand found it's way to Zell's back and he slowly traced the smaller blonde's spine.

Eventually finding the band of Zell's boxers, Seifer pulled on it a bit playfully. "Seifer..." Zell moaned as Seifer playfully kissed him.

"Yeah?" Seifer asked cockily. Zell smiled. "You sound like Seifer now", Zell laughed and then noticed his boxers.

"Ah! When...", He asked but Seifer only grinned, spinning the gray shorts in one hand. Zell blushed. "Bastard"

"Chickenwuss." Seifer removed his own and looked at Zell sheepishly. Zell smirked and took hold of Seifer's cock. Stroking it slowly, he looked at Seifer, wondering what to do next.

Zell's own hard on began to throb a bit and he got out of Seifer's lap. Kneeling down, he licked the taller blonde's cock. Seifer shivered and moaned at the same time. It felt so good to have the blonde doing this to him. Zell continued to do said actions for a while before Seifer forced him off. "Open your mouth," Seifer commanded and Zell did. Seifer place his index and middle into his Zell's mouth. Zell got the idea and began to suck and moaned as Seifer stroked his throbbing length.

Seifer flipped the smaller blonde onto his bed and pinned him down with a heated kiss. They were both slightly out of breathe. Seifer unsurely inserted one of his coated fingers into Zell. The smaller blonde winced a bit but looked at Seifer trustingly. He gave him a smile and Seifer felt a bit more confident. He inserted another and began to slowly move them. "Does it hurt?", He asked the blonde.

"Kinda", Zell moaned. "But... I like it."

"Masochistic much?", Seifer laughed and sped up. Just when Zell was getting used to the feeling. Seifer removed his fingers and replaced them with his throbbing member.

Zell gasped and squeezed Seifer as he began to move his length in and out of him. "Are you alright?", Seifer asked Zell. Sure, he liked what he was feeling, but he did NOT want the blonde to be feeling terrible and all.

"Fine, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"You sound so unSeifer," Zell laughed, but he was cut off as Seifer hit his sweet spot. "Ugh! Right there!" he moaned pleasurably.

"Ah!" Seifer moaned as he increased his pace.

After what seemed to be forever in heaven, Zell gasped, spilling on to Seifer's chest. Seifer smirked as he panted and also came. Out of breathe , he fell onto Zell , who he hugged tightly. "So... am I naughty?" Seifer asked.

"Keep this up and you just might make it to Good," Zell gasped a laugh. Seifer chuckled, hugging the smaller blonde close.

x

x

x

x

**A/N:** **Well, here's our one shot. We hope you like it and all. Please review. My co-writer wrote the sex scene and she helped me with the rest. :)**


End file.
